inukamiseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoko
Yoko (ようこ) is Keita's first Inukami who loves play to tricks and pranks to her own master/trainer. She is the only Inukami who has a thick and big tail. She is a very powerful Inukami yet weak enough to encounter Nadeshiko. Appearance Personality She is a tricky and sneaky Inukami who has a huge crush on Keita. She is wise (shown in chapter 7, when Nadeshiko will take the place of her fellow Inukami. if Yoko wishes to continue however Yoko refused because she is not that reckless enough to take her on) and also has the courage to stand up and fight against her enemies although she is afraid of normal dogs. Because of her feelings for Keita, she will do anything to acquire him herself (It was shown in Chapter 7). Her favorite food is chocolate cake and she will go "gaga" every time when she gets the chance of eating one. She will do almost anything to have that. Yoko can get jealous easily, she hates Keita when he flirts with other girls or does stupid and perverted things to make her annoyed in Keita's own doings. In resulting to punishments which are shown in comedic ways such as teleporting him to places stark naked or even hitting him with a frying pan to show her love for Keita. Yoko has great feelings for Keita, it was shown much throughout the story but her confession was straight-forward rejected by Keita. History Yoko's history was very much detailed. Relating to her favorite food, Yoko met Keita(in Keita's childhood) when she was lost running around the mountain injured and lost her strength to move further. This is the time, the young Keita offered to help her and he gave her food, which is Chocolate cake, became her favorite. Because of that, they became good friends and Yoko started to developing her feelings for him. In Keita's evaluation (age: 13), she met Keita again but during that time, she wasn't ready for it. After 4 years of preparation (not really much), she decided to take Keita and serve Keita as his Inukami and fight evil all over the world. Yoko is actually not an Inukami (Dog Spirit) but a Kitsune (Fox Spirit). Powers And Abilities Yoko has shown to be very powerful when she fought Kaoru`s Inukami pack alone by defeating them without any effort and even taking without any damages from Sendan's pack combined attack. Here are some abilities shown throughout the series: Jaen(邪炎) or evil fire is her first ability. She creates a small fire ball from her finger tip that coils up and shoots it out. Dai-Jaen(大邪炎) or great evil fire is the same as Jaen but bigger and stronger. In the first chapter of the manga she used this on a group of evil spirits and destroyed them this was also strong enough to set the whole roof on fire where her and Keita were. Shukuchi is Yoko`s second ability with this she can teleport objects and people away or bring them to her. She often uses this to either find things or for punishing Keita such as when she teleported him away into his landlady`s house naked causing them almost of getting kicked out. Quotes (to Keita punishing him) "This a frying pan of love!" (to Nadeshiko) "I'm not even reckless enough to take you on" (to Hake) "I have to go before Nadeshiko hurts me (Nyah!)" (to Keita teasing/seducing him) "I'm Keita's Inukami, right? (Smile) I need to be near at you at all times, my body and my soul" (to Keita) "How about a date?" *Keita: -"No way, I have school today!"- "Well, we can go on your day-off" (to Keita) "You barely stand upright and you even have the face of the monkey" (Hee hee..) (to Sendan and her whole pack) "The only one I'm afraid of is Nadeshiko herself" (taunting to Sendan and her pack) "You want a piece of me?" (after punishing Keita) "Geez! He always textually harasses girls behind my back!" -*Tomohane: "Textually harass?"- -*Nadeshiko: "You mean, sexually harass?" T-_- (to herself aloud) "Chocolate Cakey! Chocolate Cakey! Keita bought chocolate cake for me!" (to Keita) "I love you, Keita" Trivia In the manga some additional details are revealed about Yoko. Height:162 cm Bust:86 cm Waist:58 cm Hip:84 cm Age:??? Though Yoko always punishes Keita from his perverted yet stupid doings, Yoko was revealed to be a pervert like him as stated by the authors notes in the manga by Mamizu Arisawa. Yoko is a Kitsune not an Inukami. Her favorite food is Chocolate Cake. Yoko is afraid of just normal dogs. Yoko is Keita's childhood friend Gallery Rgdvgg64.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kitsune